dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4
chapter 4 of Part I of the Dragon Ball series. Summary The man that Turtle brought introduces himself to Goku and Bulma as Kame Sennin, the Turtle Hermit. Determined to give the children gifts, Kame Sennin asks Turtle precisely which of them helped him, to which Turtle replies that only Goku helped. Stating he owes Goku a hefty reward for returning his friend, Kame Sennin calls out to the Immortal Phoenix. When the bird doesn't answer the call, Turtle reminds Kame Sennin of the phoenix's rather ironic death from eating "tainted bird seed"; a claim which naturally puzzles Bulma. Kame Sennin is disappointed, as he said he was gonna have the phoenix grant Goku immortality, but then decides on another gift. Turning to the sky, he calls for the Kinto'un. Descending from the sky is a magic yellow cloud, which Kame Sennin reiterates is "Kinto'un", and he's gifting it to Goku. Goku's immediate question is how they eat the cloud, but Kame Sennin immediately debunks this idea, telling GOku that Kinto'un isn't a cloud to eat, it's a cloud to ride. Meanwhile, Bulma questions why Kame Sennin, as a Turtle Hermit, has a magic cloud, as it makes no sense. He simply tells her to deal with it, as Goku asks if the cloud will really fly him anywhere. Kame Sennin replies it can, but to mount the cloud, you have to be pure of heart. To demonstrate, Kame Sennin attempts to stand on Kinto'un, but due to his own impure nature, the cloud rejects him. This comes as a shock to both Turtle and Kame Sennin himself. Goku is eager to give it a try next, and jumps on the cloud, landing on the first try. With relative ease, Goku takes the cloud for a very literal spin before eagerly thanking Kame Sennin, who says Goku makes the cloud look like it was meant for him. Bulma wants a cloud too, and eagerly asks Kame Sennin for one. The hermit asks Turtle if Bulma helped him, to which Turtle denies, and Bulma angrily reminds him who gave him the salt water. Lamenting the fact that he only has a single cloud, Kame Sennin says he could give Bulma a gift if she gives him a peek at her panties. Bulma is shocked, but Turtle is outraged. The hermit replies that, as the Turtle Hermit, he deserves this chance, and Turtle says they know now why the cloud wouldn't let Kame Sennin on. Blushing profusely, Bulma lifts up her dressing gown, entirely unaware that Goku had removed her panties earlier, and thus she was completely nude when flashing Kame Sennin. Bulma then says that the hermit owes her now, and the hermit starts to contemplate precisely what he could give her, as he doubts she'd be satisfied with a peek at his briefs. Its at this moment that Bulma spots the Dragon Ball dangling around his neck, and eagerly asks to see it. He takes it off, showing it to Bulma and says he skimmed it off of the ocean floor a century ago and put it on a pendant. Bulma, upon taking a closer look, sees it truly is a Dragon Ball and calls Goku down from the air. Seeing three stars in it, Goku realizes it is Sanshinchū, the Three-Star Ball. Excited that her radar was right on the money, Bulma is happy they didn't have to get it out of the ocean themselves. Kame Sennin, however, states he didn't say he was going to give Bulma the ball, contemplating whether or not he could actually make some 'real money' off of it. Bulma, however, carelessly flashes the hermit, which convinces him to give her the Ball. As the hermit leaves, he laments the fact that he did not bring a camera, but notes that it is good to be alive right now. Making their way back to their Hoi Poi Capsule house, Goku and Bulma are ecstatic over their luck. Enjoying his cloud while Bulma goes into change, Goku hears a blood-curdling shriek as Bulma finally realizes what Kame Sennin and the Turtle found out — she wasn't wearing panties. Rushing in to check what was wrong, Bulma is holding her panties, and realizes that when she flashed the hermit, she didn't have anything on. Mishearing her, Goku tells her not to worry, and she doesn't need "those parts" to survive. Confused, Bulma asks Goku what he's talking about, and Goku says he saw she didn't have them while she was sleeping. Goku outright admits that he took her panties off her, and an enraged Bulma pulls a machine gun on the boy, shooting him several times. After they capusilze the house, Bulma warns Goku that if he ever does that again, she will shot to kill him. When it is time to head out, Bulma tries to ride the Kinto'un, but finds she is too impure to mount the cloud. Three days later, Bulma's radar picks up the signal of other Dragon Ball; the radar leads them to an empty village called Aru Village. While Bulma believes everyone to be gone, Goku says that can't be right, as he can sense the presence of somebody. Category:Chapters